


You Wanted to See Me, Elias?

by imalwaysintune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Compulsion, M/M, Makeshift cockring, Mind Manipulation, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Teasing, This Is Incredibly Self Indulgent, big cock elias, but in a consensual way, cocky elias, jon. jon is the cockslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune
Summary: “You wanted to see me, Elias?” Jon shuts the door to his boss’s office behind him, internally kicking himself for the waver he lets slip into his voice.“Jon,” Jon’s knees go weak at the affectionate tone that Elias has chosen to use. His body hasn’t forgotten the sensations that those lips can invoke. “You know why I called you here.”
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	You Wanted to See Me, Elias?

**Author's Note:**

> whaddup peeps, any of you miss me? lmao probably not, but--
> 
> this wasn't edited at all so hope it's not too much of a mess!

“You wanted to see me, Elias?” Jon shuts the door to his boss’s office behind him, internally kicking himself for the waver he lets slip into his voice. 

“Jon,” Jon’s knees go weak at the affectionate tone that Elias has chosen to use. His body hasn’t forgotten the sensations that those lips can invoke. “You know why I called you here.”

“I- I do?” Jon trails off as it clicks, and he feels himself relaxing, focusing. He sifts through Elias’ head the best he can, his thoughts more like a series of photographs rather than a clear video. Elias is… he’s…

“Elias, you know damn well I’m not going to do that here,” Jon says, rather forcefully, his cheek flushing. “Even you can’t stoop that low.”

“How low do you expect me to stoop, my darling Archivist.” That damn nickname. “I killed a man right in my own archives, you think I am ignorant enough to have not soundproofed everything.”

“Or,” he continues, “do you want people to hear you?”

Jon leans back, letting the door support his weight as his knees give out from under him. He’s tired, so very tired. He feels the dull ache in his bones even as he feels himself being righted, invisible hands trailing down his body and pushing him towards the desk situated in the middle of the room. He’s weak. 

“I didn’t say that,” he stammers, the knowledge, the surety that he was completely lost to Elias. He would say yes if Elias asked; of course he would. Jon’s only human. Well…

“You didn’t have to,” Elias’ voice is soft, comforting. Jon is moving again, around the desk and coming to face the man sitting on his makeshift throne. He braces his hand against the back of the chair, over Elias’ shoulder, and hikes his legs up so he’s straddling the other man’s lap. A sense of clarity washes over Jon, the inherent knowledge that this is where he belongs. That this is the path the universe had planned for him the moment it exploded into being. 

“What have you done to me?” Jon asks, his voice quivering at the anticipation of an answer, of Knowledge, of Knowing. He didn’t care about the answer, not really, only the satisfaction that came with having it. 

Elias shivers, eyes closing and rolling into the back of his head. “You’re getting good at that,” he whispers, leaning forward and nuzzling his nose into the crook of Jon’s neck. “I only made you purer, my dear Archivist.”

The answer is vague, not enough to calm the buzzing that Jon feels in his bones, coating every nerve and leaving it exposed; sensitive. 

Elias’ tongue prods at Jon’s soft flesh and grabs at his hips, digging his nails into the fabric. Jon’s clutching Elias’ head, hands looking for any kind of hand-hold as his body reacts with such vigor to Elias’ touch. 

“Elias, don’t tease,” he breathes, closing his eyes as Elias chuckles against his neck and sends waves of hot air over cold skin. “I haven’t got the time.”

Elias grunts and grabs at Jon’s belt buckle, expertly undoing it with one hand. He brushes lightly against Jon’s arousal, who all at once makes itself known. “I’ve barely done anything, Archivist.”

“Fuck. Off.”

In a flurry of movement, Jon’s slacks are on the floor and he’s on his knees, pulling Elias’ cock out of the confines of its prison. Jon breathes when it’s freed, huge and already leaking. It’s the most beautiful thing about Elias. 

That thought gets him a smack against the head from Elias, who’s eyebrows are raised in a ‘well? Get on with it’ manner, and Jon is more than happy to comply. He’ll be a dirty, cock-worshipping slut if it means Elias will fuck him until he can’t walk. 

“Only if you earn it,” Elias’ voice is smooth, quiet. It slides over Jon’s nerves as he slides Elias’ cock into his mouth, gently sucking on the head before taking the entirety of it at once. Brown pubic hair tickles his nose, and he feels his throat flexing around the intrusion. Having no gag reflex wouldn’t have been something Jon would’ve been thankful for before he met Elias. 

“Enjoying it, are we?” Elias asks, his voice stuck deep in his throat. Jon closes against the fuzziness that sinks in around the edges of his brain, the momentary relief it gives to his weeping member. He’s floating for a moment, utterly blissful in the compulsion that surrounds him. 

Jon can only nod when he comes to, his head moving at a dizzying pace around this beautiful cock. He removes his mouth in favor of slowly stroking the member, tapping one of his fingers against the hole and pulling it away, marveling at the string of precum that connects him to Elias’ cock. 

Jon looks up at Elias, their eyes connecting. Elias looks flushed, a look Jon very much likes. Suddenly he’s in Elias’ lap again, drinking in his lips and his touch and his smell. He hisses into Elias’ teeth when rough hands grip his thighs, digging in hard enough to no-doubt leave bruises. 

“Elias,” Jon breathes, a blessing and a curse all curled up into one. “Please, god, please.”

Elias is kind, for once, and leads his cock into Jon’s aching hole. The sensation of being stretched with no preparation is painful, but it adds some clarity to Jon’s otherwise chaotic mind. He hears moaning, distant over the rush of blood in his ears.   
“Such a cock-slut for me, hmm?” Elias whispers directly into Jon’s ear before biting down on the vulnerable flesh. “You worshipped me and now you’re riding me, so eager to please.”

Jon whines, gripping at one of Elias’ hands. He places it over his chest, sighing at the feeling of his erect nipples rubbing against rough fabric. Elias only smiles and complies, more than Jon could have hoped for; he leans forward, swiping his tongue over the clothed bud. He bites down and Jon cries out, the pain making him act out of turn. 

Jon grabs Elias’ face and brings it up, leaning his forehead against Elias’, chest heaving, hands moving to grab lapels to steady himself as he sinks down slowly. This way hits deeper, making Jon feel full enough to burst. 

“Fuck, Elias, I’m gonna-” Jon is cut out as Elias snaps his hips up, repeating berating and abusing Jon’s prostate. The rush of endorphins and emotions swirling throughout Jon’s body all began to pool around his gut, stealing his breath and putting his nerves on edge. 

“Wait,” Elias barks, and Jon whines. Edging or orgasm denial was not something he could handle right now, not when pure bliss was only moments away.

Jon’s chest heaves, his lungs quickly filling as he gasps; Elias’ hand is wrapped around the base of his cock, acting like a cock-ring. Jon whines, he just wants to come. 

“Five more minutes, baby,” Elias whispers, planting a sloppy kiss along Jon’s jaw, his hips being erratic in their movements- he was close to. The thought was oddly funny to Jon, feeling a bubble form in his chest. It worked its way up and out, forming into a giggle. 

Soon Jon was a mess, giggling and writhing, gripping and moaning, kissing Elias with enough force that his lips were red and puffy, the same color as his cock. 

When Elias lets go, so does Jon. 

He comes with a drawn-out whine, collapsing against Elias’ chest as his body spasms. He feels himself being filled with cum and he closes his eyes, enjoying the anonymity of the darkness. He knew he’d regret this soon, but for now, he was floating. His brain slowed to molasses, the constant stream of thought chilled over if only for a moment. 

“You called me baby,” Jon comments, voice muffled against Elias’ chest. He feels more than hears Elias chuckle. 

“I suppose I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i've been gone so long if any of you did care. just got very drained when it came to making tma content for a bit. idk when my next upload will be after this, I've actually been working on a lot of original stuff! which you can see on my pinned post on my [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imalwaysintune) if you so choose
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
